The nakama stealing woman
by UndeadOtakuSoldier
Summary: One day it was finally a calm day on the Sunny, the Straw hat's meets a mysterious woman. But she has planned something Luffy cannot accept! She wants to steal a crewmember from him. She fell instantly for him, and she will use any needs necessary to have him. How can Luffy prevent her from ripping apart the crew? And who exactly is this woman?


**I made a random character in this story, just letting you know ;D Enjoy~**

There were yet another quiet day on Sunny, the last days had been awfully quiet. The crew did as normal though, Usopp telling his lies, about how he had defeated an enormous squid that had razorblades on each tentacle, to Luffy and Chopper while fishing. You could see they totally bought it, as always. Nami and Robin reading books and magazines in the aquarium bar with Sanji running around them with hearts in his eyes serving drinks. Franky were in his workshop trying to make new weapons and Zoro dozing off up on the deck. But Zoro's sleep didn't last long before their ninth crewmember shouted from the crows nest ''Oi, minna san~ I can see a drifting boat out there right in front of us, but I do not have eyes to see with… YOHOHOHOHO~'' (lame joke I know, but I just don't want them to be totally OOC) Everyone's attention went to the object. ''Is there anything in it?'' Nami asked. ''I am not quite sure Nami-san, I think there is a blanket and something beneath…'' Nami nodded. ''Ok, Luffy! Bring it in!'' She commanded her captain to with berries for eyes. Luffy didn't hesitate to do as told, he was too very curious of what was in the boat. ''You are not sure there are treasure in it, you money-obsessed-women'' Zoro yawned. With a big dunk Zoro laid half-unconscious on the ground, Nami with her fist clenched. ''There might be meat in it, Shishishi'' Luffy smiled before sending his hand to reach out to the mysterious boat.

The boat was really small, so Luffy just went away and pulled the whole thing up to the deck. ''Here goes!'' Luffy said with a wide smile touching the blanket before Usopp shouted '' B-b-but w-w-what if it is a trap!? What if it is Thriller Bark all over again!?'' He said, sweat dropping down his face. ''Usopp k-k-kind of got a point!'' Chopper joined in. ''But what if it's not?'' Luffy said optimistic while ripping a part of the blanket away. ''Gyaaa!'' Usopp and Chopper went when Luffy did his drastic action, hugging each other. In the boat there was a small chest. ''A treasure chest~?'' Nami sang. ''It's locked'' Sanji said after blowing some smoke out of his mouth while studying the chest. ''I can just rip it o-nyahahaha…'' Luffy started saying, but when he touched the lock his body gave in. ''Kairoseki (seastone) '' Robin stated. ''Whoever's chest this was, they didn't want any Devil fruit users to touch it'' Sanji said while sitting down on a chair, still smoking. ''The Marine's chest?'' Nami asked. ''Probably… Maybe there is a key in the boat, if not the owner still carries it that is.'' Robing thought out loud. ''Let's check out the boat then~'' Luffy back in the game. He ripped off the entire blanket from the boat. Everyone stared, Sanji raised up from his seat in a gasp. His smoke dropped down onto the deck. The entire crew stunned until Sanji broke the silence ''It's… it's-!''

**( Before you read the rest! Think, what do you think is in the boat for making Sanji reacting in such a way? xD )**

''It's a goddess!'' Sanji shouted with open arms and heart for eyes. In the boat there were a unconscious women. She had black long hair wearing a black leather jacket, white t shirt, brown tight jeans and knee-high black shoes. As for weapon she had a sword on her side. She were about the same height and form as Nami, but she was an A-cup (teehee). ''Look at her neck.'' Robin pointed. Around her gentle neck, there was a necklace with a key in the end of it. ''There's the key!'' Luffy shouted happy. ''Shhh! Someone grab it while she's still unconscious!'' Nami whispered. ''Can't you do it? Aren't you supposed to be the thief here?'' Zoro pointed out. With another dunk, Zoro laid yet again on the ground. ''Shut up! I feel perverted if I would have done it, she is unconscious and all… When you guys can do it, then it doesn't matter since we will get it either way. Then one of you can be the pervert'' Nami stated. ''I will gladly do it~! No one of these guys will touch the goddess!'' Sanji volunteered. ''Thank you, Sanji-kun'' Nami smiled. ''Tch, he's the pervert here.'' Zoro commented to deaf ears.

Everyone's eyes were pierced to Sanji's movements. Slowly his hand got closer and closer to the unknown women's neck. One sweat formed itself on Sanji's brow. His heart pounded and a little blood came down from his nose, as always. Sanji's hand was shaking slightly but now it touched her smooth skin. He were about to unleash the necklace, but the mysterious women's eyes shut open. She moved fast and got Sanji in a grip. With his hands on his back she kicked him down on his knees. ''Where the hell am I!? Who are you g-'' Her face twitched a little at the sight over the crew, but then it suddenly relaxed. ''Oh, sorry sorry! Natural reaction of mine, heh'' She smiled a warm smile while she let go of her grip on the ship's cook. Sanji were stunned in happiness from what just happened, he let himself fall to the ground, still with heart instead for eyes. She straightened up and just stood there smiling over the crew with closed eyes. Everyone was shocked, except for Luffy and Robin. Luffy was just exited. ''Kakkoii! Who are you?'' He blurted out. ''Ah, where are my manners! Hello there! I'm Amaya Rea, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!'' she said while bowing. ''I am Luffy, a pirate! You are really good! Do you want to join m-'' Nami punched Luffy's head, ''stop that already!'' she shouted. Rea giggled. Her eyes went over the crew, from Luffy to Nami, Sanji, Franky, Robin but stopped at Brook. She studied his figure and her eyes went to his walking stick (?). ''Is that what I think it is?'' She shouted exited while running over to the skeleton. ''It is! It's a sword camouflaged as a stick! Awesome!'' She fangirled. The other crewmembers looked confused, she had to be the first that ignored the fact that Brook was a wandering skeleton, with an afro. ''Yohohoho, indeed it is'' he sounded confident. ''You are a swordsman?'' she asked looking up at him. ''Yes'' he answered. ''You are awesome!'' Rea said as she hugged him. ''Amaya-san, can I ask you something?'' Brook asked hugging back. ''Anything!'' she said letting go of the hug. ''May I see your panties?'' before Rea got the chance to reply Nami knocked Brook to the ground. ''You too! Stop that shit!'' ''Yohohoho~! So harsh~!'' He just laughed off.

''Sigh… Amaya-san… Can I call you Rea?'' Nami asked. ''Sure'' Rea just smiled. ''Rea, you sound nice, why were you in this boat, alone, in the New World?'' Rea looked at her hands. ''I were a pirate, but me and the crew got ambushed. The others just threw me in the boat to save me. I…I don't know where they are now… When I woke up, I was here with you guys.'' She looked sad. ''You were a pirate!? Ehem, okay, that aside. Final question, what is inside of the chest?'' Nami pointed at the object. ''That… that I can't tell you… I'm so sorry…'' Sanji came up and sat on one knee, holding Rea's hand. ''Ahh, Rea-chan~ What a beautiful person you are~ May you accept this rose?'' Sanji handed her a red rose. ''Eheh… thank you...'' she tried to put a smile on while Sanji kissed her hand. ''Stupid love-cook. You are making all of us uncomfortable.'' Zoro butted in. ''Haah?! What did you say, Marimo!? Wanna make something out of it!?'' Sanji bursted out in anger. ''Bring it on!'' Zoro accepted. He unsheathed two of his Katana and met Sanji in one of their daily type of battle-arguments. Rea, at first, got really surprised of Sanji's suddenly change in attitude, but then she got her eyes on Zoro. She just melted. Her attention had only been around Brook, since he was the first swordsman she laid her eyes on in the crew. She didn't care that he was a monster of a skeleton, if he had a sword, she would accept him, even if he had no taste. But this guy, he was just amazing! Such perfectness! Rea was simply stunned. Everything with the man in front of her was perfect. Everything from his hair to his muscles to his Katana's. Still, even though he is so perfect, he wastes his beautifulness on this hell of annoying womanizer. She couldn't let him keep destroying himself, she wanted to take care of this man. She wants him for herself. And she got the power to get him, even if it means stealing him.

''Yosh! It is decided! You will travel with us until we find your nakama!~'' Luffy announced. Everyone in the Strawhat crew had gone back to their daily routine. ''Thank you Luffy-san'' Rea bowed. While she bowed she looked over to the sleeping Zoro. She blushed slightly while smiling. ''Call me Luffy, shishihsi'' Luffy said bringing Rea's attention back to him. ''Okay…Luffy'' she smiled. With that Luffy ran away joining Usopp and Chopper. ''Rea, come here with us!'' Nami invited friendly. ''Thank you, Nami-san'' she smiled bright. With one last look at the sleeping swordsman, she wandered away to the women's of the crew.

''So, did you have any hobbies before you became a pirate? Like swimming or such?'' Nami asked. ''No, I can't swim, unfortunately. I was only at dojos and such when I had free time'' she smiled. Robin looked suspicious at Rea. ''How about you, Nami-san?'' ''I drew a lot of maps. I still do though, I have a dream about drawing a map of the world, you see.'' Nami smiled. ''How nice. Having dreams I mean.'' Both Nami and Robin looked questioning at Rea. ''Don't you? Not a single childhood dream?'' Nami finally asked. ''None. I did and do only follow the flow actually. I enjoy fighting at random moments and just follow and help my nakama. That's all I do.'' Silence followed. ''What? Is it that strange that I do not have a dream?'' Rea laughed. ''Kind of for us, every one of us got one. Like Luffy, he wants to be the pirate king. So on.'' Rea looked at Zoro. ''What is that guys goal?'' she asked. ''Who? Zoro? Why do you care? Anyway, his goal and dream is to become the world's greatest swordsman'' Nami answered confused. ''I see…'' Robin looked at Rea. ''Miss Navigator, can you help me with something private?'' Robin suddenly asked. ''Robin, now of all times?'' Nami looked confused. ''Yes, it won't take long, but has to be taken care of right now. I find it kind of embarrassing so…'' Nami looked at Rea. ''Oh, it's fine! Go, I'll wait here!'' Rea smiled. ''Thanks'' Nami smiled then being dragged by Robin into the ladies room.

''What's the deal Robin?'' Nami asked confused. ''Amaya-san seems suspicious. She looks quite a bit over to Swordsman-san. And why do you think she is just asking about him?'' Robin half whispered. ''Maybe it's a bit odd, but not dangerous.'' Robin shook her head. ''I do not think it is simply love with first sight. I am just thinking we should keep an eye out.'' ''Fine, let's go.''

When Robin and Nami came out again from their room, Rea was not where they had been just minutes ago. No one else was on the deck side right now, and that's why Rea had taken the chance. Both Robin and Nami stopped at the sight. ''That's a bit bold move.'' Robin said blankly. There Rea was. She sat beside the sleeping Zoro, she had taken Zoro's head and laid it on her lap, while she was stroking his hair. The odd thing was that Zoro seemed like he was in pain or struggling, still asleep. Rea, on the other hand, sat there smiling and humming on a lullaby with her eyes closed. ''The hell, Rea..?'' Nami suddenly asked. Rea snapped back and noticed the confused pirates. ''T-this looks odd doesn't it…? Heh…'' she said. '' You could say that.'' Robin joined in. Slowly Rea moved to the said and sat Zoro's head down on the deck. She stood up and faced Nami and Robin. ''S-sorry… It just… seemed like he had a nightmare… When I was a kid my parents always hummed that lullaby when I had a nightmare… It always helped me so… I'm so sorry!'' Rea apologized while bowing. ''Oh, was that it? Sorry for thinking otherwise Rea!'' Nami said buying the story. ''Mnn…'' they heard from Zoro. ''Oh, good day, Zoro'' Nami said to the awakening swordsman. ''Mnn… Good day…?'' He said and walked away. Robin looked at Rea. 'What is with the confused look?' Robin thought. ''Nami-swaaan~ Robin-chwaaan~ Rea-chaaan~ dinner time~!'' they heard Sanji calling. ''Ah, perfect!'' Nami ran to the kitchen with Robin walking after her. ''Are you coming Rea?'' Nami smiled. ''Yeah'' she smiled back. '_Wow, they bought the story I made on the spot… What an easy going crew. But this Robin seems a bit suspicious, gotta be more careful from now on. But it was strange that Zoro-chan didn't fall for it… What a strong will… How hot…_' Rea thought while walking into the kitchen with Nami. '_Maybe it takes a bit longer to break that will, omoshiroi~_'

**Writer:**

**Woah! I've never written that much on one day, god, I'm so bored today -U- Oh well, thank you so much for reading~! I'm so sorry if the characters are OOC! And as always, I do not own One piece or anything in it~ And I am too sorry for my english! I do not speak or write it, so if you see anything please let me know! It would help me a lot~!**

**Review, review~**


End file.
